Nearly all data processing system users are concerned with maintaining back-up data in order to insure continued data processing operations should their data become lost, damaged, or unavailable.
Large institutional users of data processing systems which maintain large volumes of data such as banks, insurance companies, and stock market traders must and do take tremendous steps to insure back up data availability in case of a major disaster.
These institutions recently have developed a heightened awareness of the importance of data recovery and back-up in view of the many natural disasters and other world events including the recent bombing of the World Trade Center in New York City.
Currently, data processing system users often maintain copies of their valuable data on site on either removable storage media, or in a secondary "mirrored" storage device located on or within the same physical confines of the main storage device. Should a disaster such as fire, flood, or inaccessibility to a building occur, however, both the primary as well as the secondary or backed up data will be unavailable to the user. Accordingly, more data processing system users are requiring the remote storage of back up data.
One prior art approach at data back-up involves taking the processor out of service while back-up tapes are made. These tapes are then carried off premises for storage purposes. Should access to the backed up data be required, the proper tape must be located, loaded onto a tape drive, and restored to the host system requiring access to the data. This process is very time consuming and cost intensive, both in maintaining an accurate catalog of the data stored on each individual tape, as well as storing the large number of tapes required to store the large amounts of data required by these institutions. Additionally and most importantly, it often takes 24 hours before a back-up tape reaches its' storage destination during which time the back-up data is unavailable to the user.
Additionally, today's systems require a significant amount of planning and testing in order to design a data recovery procedure and assign data recovery responsibilities. Typically, a disaster recovery team must travel to the test site carrying a large number of data tapes. The team then loads the data onto disks, makes the required network connections, and then restores the data to the "test" point of failure so processing can begin Such testing may take days or even weeks and always involves significant human resources in a disaster recovery center or back-up site.
Some providers of prior art data storage systems have proposed a method of data mirroring whereby one host Central Processing Unit (CPU) or processor writes data to both a primary, as well as a secondary, data storage device or system. Such a proposed method, however, overly burdens the host CPU with the task of writing the data to a secondary storage system and thus dramatically impacts and reduces system performance.
Accordingly, what is required is a data processing system which automatically and asynchronously, with respect to a first host system, generates and maintains a back-up or "mirrored" copy of a primary storage device at a location physically remote from the primary storage device, without intervention from the host which seriously degrades the performance of the data transfer link between the primary host computer and the primary storage device.